Szkoła
by 19kisielek95
Summary: Sasuke wraca po jakimś czasie do wioski i chce założyć szkołę... Ale czy na pewno? Co jest jego głównym celem? I czym... się stał?
1. Prolog

- Hokage-sama! Złapaliśmy Sasuke Uchihę! – Młody shinobi z rangą genina wbiegł do gabinetu piątej. Ubranie miał całe poobdzierane, a jego stan zdrowotny też nie był w lepszym stanie. Już na pierwszy rzut oka dało się zauważyć, że czeka go długa rehabilitacja. Z nogi lała mu się krew, a mimo tego nadal był pełen energii. Cóż za wytrzymałość!  
- Konochamaru, uspokój się. – Na Tsunade ta wiadomość nie zrobiła najmniejszego wrażenia. Nawet nie mrugnęła okiem. Coś jest nie tak… – Wprowadźcie go, proszę.  
Więźnia przyprowadzono natychmiast. Stanął w drzwiach dumny i z perfidnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Kobieta odprawiła strażników twierdząc, że nie potrzebuje ochrony. Wstała i oparła się o kant biurka.  
- Więc twoja misja się skończyła – zaczęła swoją wypowiedź. – Nie sądzisz, że trwała za długo? Trzeci pozwolił ci się szkolić pod okiem Orochimaru tylko pod warunkiem, że po wszystkim go zabijesz. Umowa mówiła także o tym, że jeżeli nie uda ci się tego zrobić w ciągu trzech lat, wrócisz. Ja się ciebie pytam – cóż ty robił przez ostatnie dwa? Tego gada zabiłeś na czas!  
- Zbierałem fundusze na szkołę.

**********

- Że co proszę? – Tsunade aż zatkało. Szczęka nieinteligentnie powędrowała jej w dół, lecz za raz się opanowała. Ta wypowiedź całkiem ją zaskoczyła, ponieważ z tego, co słyszała, to zajął się zabijaniem na zlecenie razem z jakąś tam swoją grupą. – To nie jest wytłumaczenie! I co ja mam z tobą teraz zrobić?  
- Wystarczy, że pozwolisz mi otworzyć szkołę ninja w Konoha. Nie taką, jak macie, ale dla tych, którzy mają prawdziwy talent lub dużą determinację. Szkoliłaby ona od razu na rangę Jonina.  
- Ty chyba nie wiesz, czego żądasz! Może mam ci jeszcze… – Nie dokończyła, bo brunet ją uprzedził.  
- I daj mi do współpracy moją starą drużynę.


	2. Rozdział 1

Praca poszła Pełną parą.

Od pamiętnej rozmowy minęły dwa tygodnie. Brunet w tym czasie zdobył ponownie zaufanie tych dawnych przyjaciół, którzy przebywali w wiosce. Po wstępnej niechęci w miarę wszyscy zaczęli akceptować fakt, że to była tylko misja.

Tylko jedno ich dziwiło – zmiana nastawienia Sasuke do otoczenia. Chłopak nie chodził zamknięty w sobie, ignorując i prychając na wszystko dookoła. Czasami także na jego twarzy można było się dopatrzyć cienia uśmiechu, nie ironicznego, co było dużym osiągnięciem.

Budowali nowy budynek. Na nowej uczelni miało uczyć kilkoro najlepszych dawnych ANBU, którzy już przeszli na emeryturę. Niestety wioska nie miała ich tyle, by pozwolić uczyć w szkole aktualnym członkom. Piąta przynajmniej tyle wymusiła na Uchiha. Musiała przyznać, że nastolatek ma dar przekonywania. Nie mogła się oprzeć jego sile perswazji. Naprawdę umiał wpływać i manipulować ludźmi.

Dzisiaj był szczególny dzień. Hokage dostała wiadomość, że dzisiaj wraca z misji Naruto Uzumaki. Doskonale wiedziała, że byli oni kiedyś najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Chciała zobaczyć, jak to się wszystko potoczy i jak po tym wszystkim, co zrobił blondynkowi, zamierza prosić o jego przebaczenie.

**********

Sasuke obudził się jak zwykle około 6 rano. Nigdy nie mógł spać dłużej. Uważał, że wstawanie o późnych godzinach nie przystoi porządnym shinobi.

Dość dobrze wypoczął. Poprzedniego dnia przechodził sprawdzian. Poszło mu świetnie – rada stwierdziła, że może dostać rangę Jonina. Teraz był cały obolały. Cóż – zdarza się. Jest już do tego przyzwyczajony.

Po porannej toalecie i ubraniu się poszedł na pole budowy. Wszystko sam finansował. Nie był to dla niego duży wydatek – mógłby to także zrobić za rodzinne pieniądze. Nikt jednak o tym nie pomyślał. Cóż za brak odpowiedzialności; nie dociekać powodów poczynań, na które się zgodziło.

Prace szły sprawnie. Po wstępnym rozeznaniu był zadowolony. Każdy z nauczycieli będzie miał tam własne pokoje, mnóstwo klas, a nawet dormitorium dla uczniów, którzy przybyli by z daleka. Właśnie o to mu chodziło. Stwierdziwszy, że wszystko jest w porządku, poszedł na śniadanie.

Nie wiedział, którą restauracyjkę wybrać. Chciał zjeść coś, czego od dawna nie jadł – bo nie miał takiej możliwości.  
Jego myśli nakierowały się na blondwłosego młotka. Więc to dzisiaj wraca? Wiedział, gdzie chłopak najprawdopodobniej się uda zaraz po przybyciu do wioski. Słyszał, ze jego zwyczaje się nie zmieniły. Udał się do dobrze mu znanej budki, do której kiedyś był tak często zaciągany.

Nie lubił tego dania. Co? To za słabe określenie. On go nie znosił. Jednakże zawsze je tolerował – wbrew pozorom ze względu na towarzystwo. Czasem chciał pobyć sam, lecz osoby przy nim go rozweselały. Miał czym zająć myśli.

Pomimo bycia samotnikiem, TĄ osobę akurat znosił. Irytowała go, wkurzała, nie słuchała… Ale zawsze okazywała mu szczere uczucia. To lubił najbardziej – wywoływać u kogoś emocje. A u tej osoby mógł to zrobić w każdym momencie.

**********

Tak jak się spodziewał, za jakiś czas usłyszał znajomy śmich. Wszystkie jego mięśnie się napięły. Zaczął w myślach panikować. Uspokoił się jednak powoli. Z tego co przypuszczał, Naruto nie będzie do niego długo nastawiony wrogo. Oczywiście będzie musiał się postarać po tym, co mu powiedział półtora roku temu. Powinno mu się jednak udać.

_"Znajdowali się w jakiś starych ruinach. Całość była dość przestronna pod ziemią. Były tam lochy._

_Cała reszta drużyny została zatrzymana przez resztę jego podwładnych. Tylko Uzumakiego wpuścili z jego polecenia, niby zagradzając mu drogę. _

_Gonił go. Gonił bez wytchnienia. Czemu? Czy wciąż wierzył, że po tylu latach wróci? Głupstwo. Nigdy nie wróci. Udostępnili mu odejście z wioski. Ba, sami go wyprawili! _

_Nie chcieli go widać w niej. Więc czemu? Czemu wciąż go ścigają, jeżeli najpierw kazali mu odejść – by zabić? Nie chce tam wracać. Znowu go wyprawią, zranią. Zresztą nie tylko jego – osobę, która za nim biegnie także zranili. Za pośrednictwem Sasuke i to on przez nich teraz za to ponosi odpowiedzialność. Pewnie to przez niego._

_Przez Kyuubiego. Przez Bujiu, które go nosi. To ze względu na tego chłopaka w ogóle się jeszcze nim interesują – pamiętają go. Wiedzą, że jest… Nie, był ważny. Że mu na nim zależało. Starają się naprawić to wszystko, co zrobili. Lis wie o wszystkim. Boją się, że powie to także chłopcu i ten go wypuści. Tak, to pewnie z tego powodu pozwalają mu jeszcze wierzyć, że pomimo tego, co mu zrobili jeszcze wróci._

_Zatrzymali się. W odległości zaledwie 5 metrów. Żaden z nich nie sięgał do broni, nie wykonywał pieczęci. Mierzyli się wzrokiem. _

_- Ja już nie chcę cię sprowadzić z powrotem. Wiem, że decyzję możesz podjąć tylko sam. – Zadziwił tą wypowiedzią Bruneta. Nie spodziewał się po nim takiej dojrzałości. Czyżby wreszcie zaczął dorastać, dojrzewać? Na to wygląda. – Powiesz mi tylko czemu? Czemu odszedłeś?_

_Nie wiedział, czemu skłamał. Czół, że nie może powiedzieć prawdy. Kiedyś jednakże to zrobi. Widział, że pomimo wszystko chłopak nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by usłyszeć prawdę. Że to jego kochana wioska, za którą gotów był oddać życie wyrządziła mu tą krzywdę._

_- Ze względu na ciebie. Nienawidziłem cię, a ty nie potrafiłeś tego zrozumieć. – Zobaczył łzy zwierające się w niebieskich oczach. Z niewytłumaczalnych powodów poczuł jakąś chorą satysfakcję, że umie je wywołać. Nie chciał się nad tym rozwodzić. _

_Potem wszystko się skończyło. Nastąpił wybuch. Wybuch, spowodowany wściekłością. Nie Naruto jednak – ten był zbyt zszokowany. Stał tam bez ruchu. Uchiha uciekł z miejsca walki z swoimi podwładnymi, zostawiając shinobi samych sobie. "_

Niesamowite. Jednak postanowił wrócić. Tok jego myślenia zmienił się nie do poznania, lecz nie bez przyczyny. Musiał to zrobić. To będzie wspaniałe – za jednym zamachem dostanie 3 rzeczy: zemstę, Naruto i…

Coś wyrwało go z zamyślenia stukając go w ramię. Obrócił się i zobaczył Kakashi-sensei'a , który najprawdopodobniej już wiedział o wszystkim z listu Tsunade, ale nie powiedział nikomu z drużyny o tym. Cóż za przebiegłość. Obok niego stał pewien czarnowłosy chłopak, którego już kiedyś z tą drużyną widział. Była to bardziej rozebrana kopia jego samego.

Lecz to wszystko się nie liczyło. Jego wzrok przeszedł na pewnego młotka, który z otwartymi ustami ledwo co utrzymywał z wrażenia równowagę.

- Sss… Sss… Sasu-ke?.. – Niestety widok tak słodkiego zszokowania zasłoniło mu coś, co podstawiło mu przed oczami różowy kolor i zaczęło moczyć koszulkę…


	3. Rozdział 2

Został uwięziony w żelaznym uścisku i nie miał szans się wyswobodzić, ponieważ ta dziewczyna była po prostu za silna.

Z tego, co zauważył, to żadne z tej czwórki nie zmieniło się za bardzo. Bardzo go to cieszyło. Dawało mu to przewagę w tej grze.

Oddał lekko uścisk, kładąc ręce na jej plecach. Cieszył się nawet z takiego powitania. Dzięki temu łatwiej będzie mu dotrzeć do Naruto.

- Witaj Sakura. – Powiedział swoim szorstkim, obojętnym głosem. O tak… On zawsze działał. Poczuł, jak dziewczynę przechodzi dreszcz. Odeszła krok w tył i otarła łzy. Już chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz brunet ją uprzedził.

- Witaj Naruto – Powiedział spokojnie. Blondyn tylko stał i patrzył się na niego.

Jego wzrok był jakiś nieobecny. Wyglądał, jakby chciał uciec.

- Witaj. – Rzekł po prostu. Uśmiechnął się naprawdę sztucznie i zwrócił się do sensei'a. – Kakashi, jestem strasznie zmęczony po misji. Pójdę już do domu odpocząć, dobrze?

- Ale przecież to była tylko… – niebieskooki nie czekał na odpowiedź. Aportował się. – … eskorta.

- Daj spokój. I tak muszę z nim porozmawiać bez świadków. – Po tych słowach czarnooki również się ulotnił.

Pozostała trójka joninów wzruszyła ramionami. Każdy z nich udał się we własną stronę. Lecz to były tylko pozory… Podążyli za chłopcami.

Byli bardzo ciekawi, jak im pójdzie. Tak naprawdę nikt oprócz blondynka nie miał do niego żadnych wątów.

Wszyscy pozostali z drużyny zostali wtajemniczeni w informacje o jego misji. Sakura na przykład była prawie na skraju załamania nerwowego, więc to było coś w rodzaju terapii, która nawiasem mówiąc podziałała. Kakashi, jako jego prawny opiekun wiedział o wszystkim od początku. Sai natomiast… Robił kiedyś dochodzenie o swojej ofierze i natchnął się na te dokumenty, których nigdy nie powinien widzieć. Był zazdrosny o bruneta. Mimo wszystko on zawsze będzie na pierwszych miejscach w sercu swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Jednak, jako człowiek bez uczuć nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

**********

Znalazł go siedzącego pod drzewem na polu, którym kiedyś ćwiczyli. To tutaj zdawali ten test z dzwoneczkami, to tutaj uczyli się współpracować. Tak… Te wspomnienia były wspaniałe.

Sasuke nie chciał spłoszyć blondynka, więc staną w odpowiedniej odległości i czekał, aż ten go zauważy.

Nie trwało to długo, ponieważ Uzumaki wyczuł jego czakrę. Popatrzył na niego nieprzytomnie, a później powrócił do podziwiania nieba. Nabrał tego nawyku od Shikamaru, gdyż ostatnio nawet się zaprzyjaźnili. Mimo lenistwa chłopak naprawdę miał głowę na karku. Aż miło było z nim porozmawiać, chociaż czasem można było nie rozpoznać jakiejś sprawnie krytej metafory.

Uchiha podszedł i usiadł obok dawnego przyjaciela. Siedzieli tak przez jakiś okres czasu, myśląc o swoich sprawach.

Naruto rozmyślał o przeszłości i o tym, co sprawiło, że brunet wrócił. Czy on naprawdę jeszcze tego chciał? Chciał odzyskać tego przyjaciela?

Sasuke natomiast zastanawiał się, jak zacząć rozmowę. Musi zrobić to jakoś sprawnie. Za dwie godziny musi być na budowie i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się namówić towarzysza na pójście z nim.

- Naruto… – W końcu odważył się zacząć. – Chcesz wysłuchać tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia?

- Mów. Nawet gdybym nie chciał i tak byś mnie do tego zmusił…

- Nie prawda. Wystarczy słowo, a więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.

- Mów.

- Pamiętasz nasze ostatnie spotkanie? – Twarz blondyna zmieniła się. Zamiast zamyślenia widniał na niej teraz tylko ból.

- Tak. – Padła krótka odpowiedź. Słychać było po głosie, że jego właściciel coraz bardziej się denerwuje.

- Nie mówiłem wtedy prawdy. Kłamałem.

Niebieskie oczy otworzyły się szeroko w niemałym szoku. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

- W której części? – Jego twarz na powrót przybrała zamyślony wyraz. Jejku, jak ten chłopak szybko zmieniał nastrój…

- Z przyczyną, dla której między innymi odszedłem. Było całkowicie inaczej... Nie mogłeś mi dać czegoś, czego pragnąłem. – Brunet spojrzał uważnie na kolegę. – Lecz już pozbyłem się tego pragnienia. Było głupie i nienormalne. I jeszcze jedno... Ta ucieczka była tak naprawdę… Misją.

- Słucham? – _No, wreszcie się bardziej zainteresował_ – pomyślał Sasuke.

- Zlecił mi to jeszcze trzeci. Miałem zabić swojego brata i wrócić do wioski. Nie zdołałbym tego zrobić bez mocy Orochimaru, dlatego musiałem do niego odejść.

Siedzieli parę minut w ciszy. Gdy opowiadający zorientował się, że nie uzyska komentarza kontynuował opowieść.

- I jednego i drugiego zabiłem dwa lata temu. Wypełniłem swoją misję.

- Więc co później robiłeś?

- Zbierałem pieniądze. Na nową szkołę.

- Co? – Naruto podniósł się do siadu (wcześniej już prawie leżał pod drzewem) i spojrzał na rozmówcę.

- Tylko dla wyjątkowych uczniów. Będzie na dużo wyższym poziomie niż ta, w której się uczyliśmy.

- Aha… – Blondyn znów powrócił do dawnej, lekceważącej pozycji.

- Naruto, powiedz mi… Czy chciałbyś tam uczyć?

To pytanie było bardzo zaskakujące.

- Jeżeli nie chcesz, nie musisz teraz odpowiadać…

- A ty tam będziesz uczył?

- Tak. I pracował jako Dyrektor.

- Więc dobrze, zgadzam się.

Wtedy z drzewa coś zeskoczyło.


	4. Rozdział 3

Nagle coś zeskoczyło z drzewa.

Cała trójka shinobi stanęła przed chłopcami. Wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci (choć jeden sztucznie).

- No, to w końcu się pogodziliście, tak? – Zapytał z przesadnie zaakcentowaną nadzieją Kakashi.

Uzumaki skoczył na równe nogi. Otrzepał spodnie i przeleciał wzrokiem po wszystkich. Jego twarz nic nie wyrażała.

- Na razie tylko zgodziłem się uczyć dzieci. Nie robię tego dla żadnego z was, tylko dla siebie. Poza tym nie oznacza to, że mu to wszystko wybaczyłem. - Wskazał na bruneta palcem.

Powiedziawszy to zaczął iść w stronę wioski. Wszyscy się na niego patrzyli w niemałym szoku.

W takich sytuacjach można było zobaczyć, jak bardzo się zmienił. Kiedyś od razu, nie patrząc na nikogo by wybaczył, zaczął być wesoły… Teraz wyglądał na bardzo zamyślonego.

_Eh, jak dobrze, że nie jest już takim głupkiem_ pomyślał Sasuke. _Zmienił się. Muszę się przekonać jak bardzo. _

_- _Macie ochotę na coś do jedzenia? – Zapytał ogółu. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo po powrocie nawet do domów jeszcze nie doszliście. Zapraszam na grila i sake.

Poszli do jednej z lepszych knajp w wiosce. Spędzili nawet miło ten czas, a Sakura znów powoli zaczynała się do niego kleić. Niby sprawiała wrażenie bardziej zrównoważonej niż kiedyś, lecz… Nie mogła się chyba powstrzymać. Stare przyzwyczajenia robiły swoje. Teraz jednakże nie było to oparte na romantycznym podtekście – tylko flirt.

Musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się to nawet. Nie lubił być obdarzany zainteresowaniem przez dziewczyny, lecz to było nawet przyjemne. Gdy chodziło tylko o zabawę… Mógł sobie pofolgować.

Odpowiadał takimi samymi podtekstami jak Haruno. Było nawet zabawnie. Wszyscy dookoła się na niego patrzyli, kelnerki wariowały jak tylko obdarzył je spojrzeniem. Dzięki niemu Sakura stanie się bardzo popularna. A co mu tam – niech się zabawi. Może dzięki temu później, gdy będzie tego potrzebował mu pomoże?

Skończyli jeść i każdy udał się do swojego domu.

Sasuke postanowił, że wieczorem złoży swojemu koledze wizytę. Nie może próżnować, bo pierwszy punkt ze swojej listy musi wykonać szybko, inaczej nic się nie uda, a tego przecież nie chciał. Wszedł do swojej posiadłości.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zastał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela siedzącego na kanapie i spokojnie czekającego. Stanął w drzwiach i oparł się o nie.

- Co tutaj robisz? – Zapytał. Żaden z nich nie ruszył się. Naruto ciągle patrzył na ścianę przed sobą. Nie odwrócił się i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał to zrobić.

- Wydawało mi się, że nie skończyliśmy rozmowy. – Odpowiedział. Jego głos był jakiś taki… nieobecny. – Powinniśmy ją dokończyć.

- Więc co chcesz jeszcze wiedzieć?

- Przyczyna. Dla której wróciłeś. Jaka jest?

Brunet zagryzł wargę. Nie może wyjawić prawdziwych powodów. Ale znowu ma kłamać? Musi wybadać teren.

- Po co ci ta wiedza?

- Czy to nie dziwne? Mogłeś żyć sobie spokojnie poza granicami wioski. Musiałeś mieć bardzo poważne powody, by wrócić.

- Mam cel. Muszę coś zdobyć. To wszystko. Czy coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć?

- Mówiłeś, że coś ode mnie chciałeś. Co to było?

Kurcze, no… Chłopak zadaje bardzo kłopotliwe pytania. Powinni zmienić temat.

- Nie przejmuj się tym. Wkrótce się dowiesz. Zresztą, powinieneś tym razem mi to zaoferować.

- Czyli nie odpowiesz?

- Nie. – Padła zdecydowana odpowiedź. Brunet podszedł do siedzącego chłopaka od tyłu i położył ręce na jego ramionach. Chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz od tego głosu. Sasuke bardzo dobrze go znał – to jego sposób na wywołanie strachu w ofierze.

- W takim razie ja już pójdę…

- Dobrze. Ale spodziewaj się mnie u ciebie wieczorem.

**********

Brunet siedział sam w domu szykując kolacje. Smarował powoli kromkę chleba masłem i myślał.

_Ciekawe, czy mi się uda? Czy powinienem mu już o wszystkim powiedzieć?_

_Nie, jeszcze nie… Jest za wcześnie…_

_Nie wiadomo, jakby zareagował. Zaakceptował by to wszystko? Czy rozumiałby, czego się podejmuje?_

_Wątpię. Nawet nie wie, że coś takiego w ogóle istnieje._

_Nie wiadomo, czy byłby gotowy to wszystko zostawić. Musiałby mieć bardzo dobry powód. _

_Więc muszę mu go zapewnić…_

Ugryzł kawałek. Wstał od stołu i ruszył na piętro.

Minął wszystkie pokoje i doszedł do końca korytarza.

Z sufitu zwisał mały kołek. Dało się też odróżnić paletę drewnianą od sufitu. Chłopak pociągnął za drewienko i dało się usłyszeć głośne sprężyny. Deska z jednej strony się obniżyła, a na niej znajdowała się złożona drabina. Rozłożył ją. Jedna jej strona była przymocowana do deski.

Wszedł po drabinie. Na górze znajdował się mały pokój z biurkiem na środku. Po bokach znajdowały się półki, a na nich stare zwoje.

Usiadł przy nim i wyjął jakieś papiery z szuflady.

Wypełnił je, a następnie podpisał. Były to dokumenty związane ze szkołą.

Skończył wykonywać swoją pracę. Wyjrzał za okno. Jest jeszcze wcześnie… Powinien się uzupełnić przed spotkaniem.

Wszedł przez małe okienko. Ruszył w stronę lasu przy wiosce. Poruszał się tak szybko, że nikt nie był w tanie go ani zobaczyć, ani chociażby wyczuć. Nienawidził w takich momentach siebie.

Nienawidził świata za to. Za to, że musiał z tym żyć…

**********

Godzinę później był już w powrotem. Czół się okropnie.

Znowu musiał to zrobić.

Musiał tam pójść i jakieś stworzenie…

Ach, nie chciał o tym myśleć. Ruszył w stronę prysznica. Musi się umyć i przebrać.

Kąpiel była bardzo przyjemna. Puścił gorącą wodę. Uwielbiał ciepło, wprost nie potrafił bez niego żyć.

Chciał z tym wszystkim skończyć. To dlatego większość zależy od dzisiejszego wieczoru. Potrzebuje tego młotka. Kiedyś tylko dla zachcianki… Teraz to kwestia jego życia.

Założył to ubranie, w którym chodził u gada. Było bardzo wygodne i… Lubił je po prostu.

Wyszedł z domu. Księżyc był w pełni i zaczynał powoli wznosić się po niebie. _Więc jest około 21_ pomyślał.

Przeszedł koło sklepu. Może powinien coś przynieść? Po alkoholu zawsze łatwiej kogoś do czegoś przekonać…

Sam zresztą nie musi pić. Tylko młotka się upije.

Wszedł do środka i kupił jedną z najlepszych sake.

Była dość droga. Nawet piąta nie pogardziła by taką butelką.

Zresztą… Ta kobieta była bardzo przekupna. Wystarczyło zaproponować odpowiednie wynagrodzenie i… Dostawało się to, co chce.

Nie był pewien, czy to dobrze. A co, jeżeli kiedyś zrobi coś złego dla wioski?

A zresztą… Co go to obchodzi. I tak niedługo to wszystko się skończy.

Stanął przed drzwiami do mieszkania. Na tabliczce widniał napis 'Naruto Uzumaki'.


End file.
